Veshae The Vulpix
Veshae is a fanbased character created by Veshae Walker Background Veshae ( Ve-shay) Braxton Vulpix Walker was born on a Planet that went by the name “''Pokétopia”, a planet that was ruled by anthropomorphic pokemon and humans alike. Unlike most Pokétopians, Veshae was born from a long line of powerful pokemon. The strongest pokemon ruled over the 5 major kingdoms, located around the world, protecting its people from harm’s way and working alongside the legendary deities that also help protect the city and the region they live in. Veshae was born in the Kingdom of “Erit Potentia” (Eh-rit Poten-shi-ya) the Kingdom of Will Power and Strength. This Kingdom had the strongest leaders in all of the land and the most skilled in battle and endurance, making it extremely difficult to take down the Kingdom. Veshae’s Father “Cedric the Zoroark” and Veshae’s mother “Tania the Ninetales” were the proud rulers of the Kingdom, equipped with the best weaponry the world has ever seen and the best fighters. Veshae’s family, have been the rulers since the very beginning, always being the strongest of the strong for many centuries. No one stood in the kingdoms way and there hadn’t been a war more than over a century ago. But a few days before Veshae’s 6th birthday, Veshae’s parents received a letter from the other 2 kingdoms “Passio” (Pas-see-yo) the Kingdom of Emotion and “Scientia” (Shen-tia) the Kingdom of Knowledge, saying that their Kingdoms were completely destroyed and need some reinforcements, and that they were completely vulnerable because the legendary deity and protector of the Kingdom and region was over powered and taken away by a human organization called “Team Rocket”. It had also said that another human organization was teamed up with Team Rocket and were called “Team Galactic”. Team Galactic were trying to kidnap the royal family’s children and as well as the citizens that couldn’t defend themselves properly. Acting quickly, Veshae’s parents sent out a few of their troops to help the other Kingdoms and even sent some to the other 2 Kingdoms in case they were also attacked. But they kept their strongest and most skilled in the Kingdom as insurance that if the Kingdom is also attacked, which was very likely. Veshae was totally unaware of this, being only a young 5 year old girl. O n Veshae’s 6th Birthday, the day she got her 3rd tail, she was playing with some of the other Kingdoms daughters and son, playing birthday games and activities. The other daughters and Rulers were safely sent to Erit Potentia to be protected, but the children were told that they were just there for Veshae’s birthday, unaware of the dangers that have been going on. Only one girl, the princess of Scientia knew what was happening and saw through the parents lies. As the parents discussed what they could do about their daughters and son, all they did was argue. Veshae noticed this and tried to eavesdrop on their convocation. But she was caught by her Grandparents (on her father’s side) “Hinemo the Lucario” and “Ross the Zoroark” before she could hear anything. The Kings and Queens finally went to one conclusion and this one guaranteed their safety, but it had a terrible price. The King of Passio was the one to make the suggestion. He had suggested that they ask “Palkia” the deity of space to send them to another dimension with an adult guardian with each child. After more arguing they then decided to try it before Team Rocket and Galactic could get them. But before they did the ritual to ask for Palkia’s aid, the Queen of the kingdom “Providentia” (Provo-den-shii-ah), erased some of the memories of the children and put them to sleep while they did the ritual. An adult pokemon was to be their guardian as they grew older, training them to become strong. Veshae’s grandmother and Grandfather (or nanny and papa as Veshae calls them) volunteered to be Veshae’s guardian and trainer in the other world they will be sent to. The ritual was a success and each child (along with an adult or more) was sent to a different dimension using Palkia’s special powers. Everyone was separated and scattered all over the new planet that they will call home for the next few years. Veshae and her Nanny and Papa, still went by their species name “Vulpix”, “Lucario” and “Zoroark” instead of going under the planets native names such as “Fox” and “Coyote”. Veshae couldn’t remember much from her past because her memory was erased slightly, but she still lived on Mobius like it was actually her birthplace. Every time Veshae used to ask were other Vulpix’s, Lucario’s and Zoroark’s are, they both would just say, that there were no more out there and they were the only survivors. Veshae was suspicious of her Grandparents but she didn’t argue. As she grew, she began gaining more tails meaning that she was almost a fully grown vulpix. She was 10 years old when she got her 5th tail, which meant she only needed one more to become a true vulpix. Veshae was trained over the many years to become strong and powerful, just like her parents. Hinemo taught her about fighting skills and strengths, how to do both offense and defense. Her skill level improved greatly and only in a short amount of time. She was a quick learner and knew how to do a verity of martial arts and even weapon wielding. Her 10th birthday was also the first day she received her first weapon, which was a black and red Scythe. Her Papa Ross taught her about type moves, how to use them properly in battle. With his help she was able to learn a variety of moves even some that a Vulpix couldn’t learn. When she was 12 years old she got her 6th and last tail. Her grandparents were very proud on how much she improved over the years and what a strong girl she had became. It was also the day her grandparents came clean about Veshae’s past and where she really came from. Since then, she decided to take off on an adventure. She wanted to meet her parents but she wanted to live life properly before she had to go back and become queen. She believes that "Life is too short, so you just got to freak out and let it all go". Before she left to go on her adventure, her grandparents tried to convince her to go back to the kingdom now that she knows. But instead of arguing with them, all she said before she left was “Sorry but…I gotta live my life like it’s my last. When I have to go back to my real home, it would be like it is my last day of freedom. So I’m just gonna freak out and let it go…”. Her grandparents understood and let her do as she wished, but they gave her a special stone called "Palkia's Stone" which is a stone that was supposed to be used to go back to Pokétopia. (but it also had the ability to take her to any other dimension) As Veshae travels Mobius, she meets up with 4 of the other kingdoms daughters, Courtney the Eevee, Steph the Glaceon and Sav the Skitty. She then meets up with the only son of one of the kingdoms, Zagan the Luxray. They fight at first, becoming rivals and always making fun at one another but quickly became close friends. Zagan then eventually returns to Pokétopia (with the help of his guardian) reluctantly. But before he left he tried to kiss Veshae but she ducked in time for him only to kiss her forehead. He had claimed that once she returns, she will be his bride. Veshae who is now currently 14 years old has met up with a variety of fan characters and has become friends, enemies and rivals with them. She has also met up with the Sonic gang many times and has even been on most of their adventures, helping them out whenever they need her and her gang. There was also one point in time when Veshae got kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and he did it by putting her in a tube full of water (with an oxygen mask). He made her work for him a short time along side Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. But her friends with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, they rescued her and returned back to their adventure. That was also the first time Veshae had meet Sonic and some of his gang. Abilities Because Veshae is a pokemon, she is able to learn many moves and also because her species is a Vulpix, she has the special ability that all Vulpix's (and some other fire type pokemon) can use and it's called "Flash Fire". This means that any fire based attacks that touch her, she will not have to deal wth any damage the original fire move inteanded to do, but rather she absorbes the fire into her body to increase the power of her own fire type moves. She has a knack for combining both her fire and dark type moves into one, which she likes to call "Dark Fire" (normal fire coated by dark energy).Her strongest are Fire,Dark and Fighting type based moves. She is also able to learn Some Normal, Ground and Rock type moves and only 1-3 Ghoast and steel type moves. The rest she is unable to learn (Which is water, grass, ice, flying, bug, dragon, electric and psychic). The only reason why she could learn Dark type moves is because of her father, who is a Dark type pokemon. She is even able to learn what only a Zorua and Zoroark can learn and that is the move called Night Daze. Veshae can also fly for a short periode of time and get quick boosts of speed to run faster using her fire ability. She does this by shooting off flames from her feet and hands which she sometimes likes to call it her "mini-rockets". She can't fly longer then Tails "Miles" Prower or run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, But her strength is practically unmatchable, greatly surpassing that of even Knuckles the Echidna. Moves she uses often: *Flamethrower *Fire Blast *Flame Wheel (uses as a homing attack) *Fire Punch *Blaze kick *Amber *Dark palse (inherited by her father) *Night Slash (inherited by her father) *Strength Most powerful moves: *Blast Burn *Black Flare (originally called blue flare but Veshae turned the blue to black fire) *Over Heat *Night Daze (inherited by her father) *Focus Blast (inhereited by her grandmother) *Super Power (inherited by her grandmother) *Eruption (her version of the original move. She punches the ground and creates a large fissure going towards the target with fire shooting out from the fissure up over 50 m into the sky) Personality Veshae is hot-headed, cocky and a total extremist, always trying to find different ways to entertain her when she’s bored.Because of this it gets her and her friends in a lot of trouble. Her saying is “I’m going to live my life and just freak out and let it all go!” and she lives by that saying. But there are days when she can be the total opposite. When she just likes to be alone and laze around, drawing or jamming to some music, or just sleep all day. Veshae has a very short temper and cannot stand the people that annoy her. Her answer to everything is to pick a fight with whoever annoys her and beat them up to put some “sense” into them. She never really feels guilty for the people she hurts, unless she really didn’t mean to. She can be very impenitent and can get bored easily. Veshae is out-going and quite open about her opinion and will always speak her mind. She can be quite rude and she just loves to tease and she can be very deceptive. She has a rather strange sense of humor and likes to joke around a lot and act silly and random. But even though she has a few personality faults, she’s very trustworthy and loyal and will protect her friends and people around her (even some of her arch rivals) at all cost even if she stares death in the face. She would not rest until they are all safe and away from harm. Overall she is a friend that anyone could wish for. Honest, Trustworthy, Loyal and Kind. Close Friends Courtney the Eevee One of the princesses of the 5 major kingdoms, Veshae was friends with her when she was a young child. After Courtney was seperated from Veshae and the others, Courtney had grew up under the care of her guardian, and she was taught every subject there is to know. Hightly skilled in many subjects like math, science, english, geography, history and even medication, she has an extemely intelligent mind, and she loves to invent things as well as dancing and taking care of people and animals. She one day got sick of doing nothing but study and decided to explore the world. Her guardian told her about her past and tried to convince her to go back to the Kingdom of Scientia before she left, but that made her even more determined to explore. She wanted to create, discover new things to help this world, so at 12 she left home on her own adventure. While on her adventure she stumbles upon an injured Veshae, who got cut on her arm and was bleeding rather profusely. Courtney immediatly treated Veshae's wound and even cooked her some food. They then started become very close friends and after Courtney found out they were actually from the same world and from one of the 5 major kingdoms, Courtney then decided to join Veshae on her adventure then eventually meets up with Steph the Glaceon, Sav the Skitty and Zagan the Luxray along the way, becoming close friends with them as well. She has quite an uncanny resemblance to Tails , with the blond fur, blue eyes and even twin tails which can be used to propel herself in the air and fly. Not to mention their love for inventing. The only thing that is not similar are their ears. Courtney being an eevee had long pointed and thin ears. Steph the Glaceon One of the princesses of the 5 major kingdoms, Veshae was friends with her when she was a young child. After Steph was seperated from Veshae and the others, Steph had grew up under the care of her guardian, learning how to play instruments of all kinds and learning how to play all the different types of genre's. Steph loved to sing and she was very talented at it, so at 13 she decided to travel and sing and go from town to town to express herself through the wonders of music. Her guardian told her of her past, telling her she was the princess of the kingdom Passio, but didn't try to convince her to go back. Her guardian believed she should live her dreams first. So Steph then set off to the closest town, which was' "Station Square " '''The same place where she met up with Veshae and Courtney. Steph was sitting on a bench in a park singing with her guitar, when suddenly an armed robber tried to take her money she had earned from singing. To scared to use her powers in public she chases after the robber, but when she turns the corner she finds the robber to be completely knocked out, with Veshae and Courtney standing there with her stuff. She thanks them for their help and feels some admiration for their bravery. She asks them if she could join their group and travel with them, after they both agreed they soon became close friends. She eventually told them of her past but to find out they have similar stories. Later on they all meet up with Sav the Skitty and Zagan the Luxray. She is able to run at extemely high speed and can even run at the same speed as Sonic. Sav the Skitty One of the princesses of the 5 mojor kingdoms, Veshae was friends with her when she was a young child. After Sav was seperated from Veshae and the others, Sav grew up under the care of her guardian, who taught her how to use her psychic powers (which she got from her mothers side of the family). She was taught to move things with her mind and to use her foresight whenever she pleases. Sav was never aloud to leave her home, High fences were built so she couldn't escape. But whenever her guardian wasn't looking she would practice usuing her psychic power on herself to see if she is able to make herself fly. On her 11th birthday she perfected it but it was also the same day when she was told that she was a princess of the kingdom Providentia and her guardian attempted to take Sav back to Pokétopia. Sav who didn't want to go flew off using her new ability to fly and then escape her guardians clutches. But because she has never been into the outside world, she was extremely lost. A pack of wolves tried to attack her at one point, and because she never experienced an attack before she didn't know what to do. But before the wolf attacked Veshae, Courtney and Steph appeared and saved her. Just like Steph, Sav felt great admiration for them and asked to join them to travel Mobius. They quickly became close friends after she told them about her life and that the face she's from the same world as them. Later on she met up with Zagan the Luxray with Veshae and the others. Sav is quite simmilar to Silver the Hedgehog in her powers and personality. Zagan the Luxray One of the princes of the 5 major kingdoms, Veshae was friends with him when she was a young child. After being seperated from Veshae and the others, Zagan grew up under his guardian, teaching him life skills, fighting and giving him a good quality enducation. When Zagan was 13 his guardian told him that he was actually a prince of one of the 5 major kingdoms in their old world. His guardian had instructed him to set off and put his skills to use and find the other 4 princesses. After many moths he eventually found them and immediantly started fighting with Veshae, when Veshae started teasing him when they first met. But after travelling with the he became close friends with the girls and even started to a an infatuation for Veshae. His guardian then found Zagan and the girls and tried to convince them all to return to Pokétopia. His guardian ordered Zagan to return and because of his loyalty to his guardian for taking care of him and raising him, he couldn't say no. Before him and his guardian left he tried kissing Veshae, but she ducked and he ended up kissing her forehead. He then told her She was going to be his bride once she returned. Rivals Charm the Hedgehog Charm the Hedgehog is one of Veshae’s biggest rivals. Charm’s special ability is lightning and electricity, being able to control it and manipulate it at command. Charm is the exact opposite of Veshae and the only thing they share in common are their short temper and their competitive nature towards each other. Charm met Veshae in “Station Square ” where Veshae had pushed Charm out of her way when trying to run away from a police officer. Veshae used her “amber attack” to try and hit the police officer, but missed and ended up catching Charm’s hair on fire. Charm being frustrated for getting hit by Veshae’s attack yelled at Veshae. After hearing Charm yell at her, she quickly knocked out the police officer and went up to Charm. They began to bicker and yell at each other, Charm calling her “petty criminal” and asking why she was being chased by an officer in the first place. Veshae defended herself by saying that she was only having a little fun and that the only reason the police man was chasing her was because she accidentally caught his hat on fire. Charm not believing her story told Veshae just to leave her alone. But Veshae, being shot-tempered and not liking how Charm spoke to her, Veshae decided to pick a fight with Charm and even challenged her to fight her, to see if she was worthy enough and even gave Charm some nicknames to taunt her such as “pip-Squeak”, “Small Fry” and even “Chibi”. Charm accepted Veshae’s challenge and giving Veshae the nickname “Hot-Head”. Before they began to fight the police man eventually woke up and told the girls to fight somewhere else (and even whispered to Charm to beat Veshae to the ground). Veshae sent the officer flying and the told Charm that he was right and organize that they fight in "Green Hill Zone " the next day. Then the next day Charm and Veshae began their epic battle, to determine who was stronger. In the end Charm got defeated by Veshae, but because Charm showed so much strength and proved she was strong enough to handle Veshae’s attacks Veshae took out her hand and asked Charm to be her new rival. Charm took her hand and accepted her offer, shaking on it (with Charm sending a small electric jolt through Veshae’s body). After they stopped shaking hands Veshae went to leave, but before doing so, she shot a small amber attack at Charm’s hair again as a joke from when they first met. Veshae then Sped off leaving Charm in Green Hill Zone. Both girls vowed to not go so easy on each other in their next battle and from that day on they became rivals. They have a similar relationship of that of Sonic and Shadow, making them arch rivals. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Veshae share a competitive rivalry. They constantly fight and have extreme competitions to see who has better strength and who is the stronger of the two. They both share the same short-temper and “anger issues” as most people say and always end up destroying everything when they have their competitions. But when they are put together in a team, they are an incredible force and are unmatchable in the power category. Knuckles had met Veshae on “Angel Island ” as well as some of her friends, when he was protecting the “Master Emerald ”. Knuckles thinking that Veshae and her friends were going to steal the Emerald launched a surprise attack on them, knocking everyone out, except for Veshae who managed to avoid the attack. Veshae thought that Knuckles was a thief and was trying to steal all of their food and valuables so she battled Knuckles. Knuckles eventually gets defeated by Veshae, but he continues to protect his Emerald. Veshae asks why he was attacking them and Knuckles explains why. Veshae then explains that this was all just a misunderstanding, but doesn’t apologize for the injuries she gave Knuckles because she believes it was his fault in the first place for misunderstanding. Veshae’s friends eventually woke up and Courtney the Eevee treated his wounds. After that they decided that they had enough of Angel Island and left the next day. Knuckles continues to see Veshae every now and again and challenges her every time he sees her, hoping to get his revenge on what Veshae did to him when they first met. He has even declared her to be a worthy rival and opponent. Blaze the Cat Blaze and Veshae share a friendly rivalry. They are close but always like to challenge one another on who has better fire abilities. Usually Blaze hates using her powers for foolish games, but when she is around Veshae she feels more accepted to use them. Blaze enjoys being around Veshae but it wasn’t like that in the beginning. Blaze had met Veshae and her friends in her dimension, when Veshae was using “Palkia’s Stone” to try and travel back to Pokétopia to see their parents and family for the first time (but not intending to stay, just visit) but then accidentally ended up in Blaze’s dimension. Blaze mistook the stone for one of the “Sol Emeralds ” for it was shaped like one and it was the same colour as one of the missing Sol Emerald she needed to collect. Blaze challenged Veshae for it and Veshae being the kind of girl who is always ready for a fight accepted (her friends just watched, not wanting to fight at all). As they fought Blaze saw that Veshae had the same abilities as her and asked if she was also a pyrokinetic. Veshae explained that there was actually a whole planet with the same abilities as her own. Blaze was astounded that she wasn’t the only one and shocked that there was actually a whole planet full with them. Momentarily forgetting about the fight, Veshae managed to punch her and defeat Blaze. Veshae asked why she attacked in the first place and Blaze explained. Veshae then explained that it wasn’t a Sol Emerald but Palkia’s Stone. Blaze was interested in Veshae and the others and asked many questions about them. Soon after they became friends, but Veshae declared them to be rivals because of Blaze’s fire ability. Blaze happily accepted, happy to make new friends so quickly and also a new rival. Veshae then actually broke Palkia’s Stone into halves and gave one half to Blaze, saying that whenever she wants to fight Veshae again just look for her using the stone. Blaze accepts it and meets up with Veshae every now and again to challenge her or to just catch up. Relationships with other characters Friends/Allies *Courtney the Eevee (Best friend, considered a sister) *Steph the Glaceon (Beast friend, considered a sister) *Sav the Skitty (Best friend, considered a sister) *Zagan the Luxray (Ex-rival,Best friend) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and Rival) *Chaos the Hedgehog (Close friend and Ally) *Hyphen the Fox (Close friend and Rival) *Picso the Cat (Close friend and Ally) *Specter the Fox (Good friend and Ally) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friend and Ally) *Tails (Friend and Ally) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and Ally) *Amy Rose (Friend and Ally) *Crimson Rose (Friend and Ally) *Big the Cat (Friend and Ally) *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese(Friend and Ally) *Vanilla the Rabbit (Friend and motherly figure) *Team Chaotix (Friends and Allies) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Once colleagues) *E-123 Omega (Once colleagues) *Rouge the Bat (Once colleagues) *Neon the Bat (Friends) *Jay the Hedgehog (Friends and Ally) *Yumi the Red Back Spider (Friends) Trivia *Veshae's name actually means "Good News" and her friends like to say it's very ironic *Veshae enjoys sweets and chocolate *Veshae hates spicey food even though she's a fire type *Veshae actually loves the rain and being in it as well as storms, even though it weakens her fire ability *Veshae enjoys watching the pain of others, she finds it amusing *Veshae is 5ft 5 (165.1 cm) making her one of the tallest characters (head to toe, not including ears or tails) *Veshae's birthday is 8th of January 1997, making her 14 years old *Veshae is sometimes called "Hot-Head" by Charm when she is mocking and taunting her *Veshae gives her rival Charm the nickname "Chibi" because the fact that she is taller then her *Veshae is sometimes called "Little Miss Hot-Shot" by Knuckles *Veshae loves drawing and sketching and when she does, she acts like she has entered her own world *Veshae can sometimes act the total opposite of her usual personality *Veshae's short temper can actually boost her fire ability because the fire in her stomach expands and becomes larger and when it does she has to expel it immediantly *Veshae's biggest weakness is water *Veshae is based off her creator *Veshae will sometimes use her Scythe in battle Gallery Innocent eyes- Veshae.jpg|Veshae aged 6 Veshae's outfit change.jpg|Veshae the Vulpix Dame dinadan veshae the vulpix by veshae-d328ltw.jpg|Veshae's Doppelgänger Dame Dinadan (Sonic and the Black Knight) Another rainy day by veshae-d37gh8s.jpg|Veshae sitting in the rain Veshae secret of the rings by veshae-d32qpw3.jpg|Veshae's Doppelgänger from Sonic and the secret of the rings, stealing a red Chaos Emerald